Can he save me from myself?
by crimsonblossomlover
Summary: the story of how sakuras life changed and whether she will be saved or will she die at her own hands. AU SASOSAKU rated M for lemons in later chapters , swearing and self harm themes
1. the past

~Author note ~

"speech marks mean someone is talking

*inner thoughts

hope you enjoy . I don't own naruto . please rate and review

chapter 1 - the past

My names sakura , im 17 and im a punk. I gave up on my obsession with sasuke-kun the 'perfect' boy every girl wanted to date but I am now free from that delusion. I decided that I wanted to change my good girl image and show people who I wanted to be and that was just...well me.

I still get picked on by everyone but I am who I am and i don't intend on changing for anyone . Both of my parents died a year ago and i now live alone in my house.

I will never forget the night that I changed .

It was a cold night the wind was fierce and the rain came crashing down from the sky like was a night just like this that changed my life . I can remember it like it was just yesterday it happened.

~FLASHBACK ~

The wind was blowing my hair into my face as tears stream out my eyes and down my cheeks .I had been turned down by sasuke in front of everyone .

They all laughed and called me an obsessed freak. That night I made a promise never to be that girl again . I ran to my hiding spot which was the tallest cherry blossom tree.

I climbed to the highest branch and sat there crying my eyes out. My heart and been broken by sasuke for the last time .

After a few hours I walk home in the rain. My parents had died only 2 weeks earlier. Slowly I walked up stairs to my room , the door was slammed behind me and the noise echoed through the cold dark house. My room that was once pink became black that night . All the walls were painted , the girly stuff was burned and my bedding was now a dark purple . I sat there at my makeup table looking in the mirror. Slowly I pulled a pair of scissors from the small shelf under the table , I cut my hair short at one side and slightly longer at the other side. I walked to the bathroom , over to the cabinet , I pulled out midnight purple hair dye and died my hair . I went to bed hoping to forget everything that had happened .

The next day was a saturday. I went out shopping to buy new clothes . All the clothes that i bought were all dark and dull . once my shopping was done I stopped at the mall milkshake shop. I sat inside looking out the window watching people walk by as I sipped on a strawberry milkshake.

Just as I was about to leave one of my so-called 'friends' walked over to my. Ino Yamanaka. She is one of the 'popular' girls . I hate them all since they are all stuck up bitchy snobs .

Ino "SAKURA . Is that you ?!"

"yeah it's me . what do you want?"

Ino " what did you do to yourself ? well at least it's an improvement and it's such a shame that sasuke-kun turned you down. Then again who would ever date a freak "

I snapped right there. I punched Ino in the face and screamed at her.

"FUCK OFF . YOUR JUST A SLUTTY STUCK UP BITCH"

I ran out the shop and straight to my house. When I got to my room I pulled out a knife and cut my wrists, the pain was all I wanted to feel, the pain took away everything else and help me release everything I had been holding inside. I eventually stopped cutting but just as I had the blackness that I feared took over me as I fell into unconsciousness.

~END OF FLASHBACK ~

Now here I am yet again with a knife in my hand and blood running down my arm.

" ...why can't people just leave me alone"


	2. a meeting with the 'scorpion'

_**~~AUTHOR NOTE~~**_

_**Sorry if the story is bad I am just getting used to writing new stories . If you have any ideas for the story then please let me know.**_

_**I dont own naruto .**_

_**chapter 2 - a meeting with the 'scorpion'**_

I woke up feeling really dizzy and lightheaded . My arm was covered in dry blood , the knife has fallen to the floor and my sheets were covered in blood.

* looks like I done it again . well this sucks but guess all theres left to do is clean up the mess *

I quickly changed the sheets , cleaned the knife then put it away and I went for a calm relaxing shower. The water stung as it washed over the cuts but I kind of liked the

pain . I got washed , dried myself then got ready to go out . It was Sunday which meant that it was food shopping day .

" yay...just what I needed .To have to go out in public is to annoying but I need food. well quicker it's done the better"

I walked out my house and down the street . The usual happened I got called names and glared at so nothing out of the ordinary.

After about 3 hours I had bought all of my shopping so I began walking home when who should I bump into other than Ino and her little follower tenten.

"oh look what we have here. konohas number 1 freak . Still failing to kill yourself?" ino was as bitchy as ever

" still failing to get a boyfriend ino or are you always gonna be a slut to every boy"

" your only jealous that she is so much prettier than you " tenten decided to back up ino

" get a life both of you instead of trying to wreck mine "

With that comment I continued walking but they ran after me . I ran to the park nearby and jumped up into my usual cherry blossom tree but to my surprise

someone else was already there. His hair was crimson , his eyes matched his hair , he wore black and red clothes with chains hanging from his jeans , he looked

slightly older than me and what are those on his arms ...scars

***WAIT** are those scars on his arms ...they are but why would he cut ? oh well I am not one to judge *

" coming down anytime soon you self-harming freak ?!" ino shouted up to me with her annoying voice

" why just so I can take your shit again? no fucking thank you !"

Just then the boy next to me stood up from his sitting spot . He pulled out a knife and jumped down infront of ino and tenten

" leave here now . Self-harm isnt something to laugh at !" he sounded extremely pissed

" who are you exactly ?" tenten looked at the stranger from behind ino

The stranger lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a scorpion tattoo that covered the full right side of his torso.

The girls eyes widened with fear as if they were looking at death.

" akasuna sasori the scorpion and murderer...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**" Ino and Tenten ran for their lives

" well that has to have been the funniest thing I have seen in my life so far" I jump down next to sasori

" bitches will be bitches . If you dont want that happening then make a reputation and get a mark " he had turned around to me now

" you mean like a tattoo ?" my eyes widened slightly but then I thought about it . A tattoo would be really cool

" yeah . Here if you need anything come to paper tatts theres a girl named konan there who will help with anything "

" thanks but why bother to help me ?" I stared at him for a while brfore he answered

" you seem like the rest of us ..." with that he put a knife in my hand that was black with a crimson scorpion engraved onto it

" If you need help show that to konan and the akatsuki will help you " those were his last words before he left and it began to rain

I looked at the knife if the rain fascinated with it . I put it in my pocket and ran home . Mabye things would get better for me .


	3. a meeting full of blood

~_**Author Note~**_

_**I do not own naruto also if you have any ideas for the story or find mistakes please let me know .**_

**_Lastly please rate and review it helps a lot to know what you think so far._**

**Sasori's POV~**

I walked home slowly in the rain while thinking about my encounter with a certain blossom . I decided a nice walk in the rain would be nice .

As I walked I began to think about my life and all the shit I have to deal with . Just when I thought my day was going to be peaceful a group of known

bullies approach me .

" look it's the freak sasori " the bullies called to me but they had no idea what they were getting into .

They began to surround me and call me names but just as one went to hit me i pulled of a knife that was hidden within my jeans at my ankle .

I stabbed the one that tried to hit my in the stomach with ease . They began to scream so i stabbed them all and cut their mouths open so it would forever look

like they were smiling . As I stood up I heard footsteps behind me . I turned around ready to kill until I saw a familiar flash of pink which made me freeze where

I stood . She looked at me with no fear . Instead the look in her eyes seemed to be fascination and blood lust . I just stood there covered in the beautiful crimson

blood of my victoms when she began to walk to me . The dead bodies she was standing on didnt seem to bother her instead she walked straight up to me and placed

her small delicate hand on my face and smiled at me .

" looks like you had some fun . lets go get you cleaned up , my house isnt to far and I have a few questions for you " she spoke calmly to me which made me smile .

I followed her to her home and to my surprise it was depressing . she didnt seem like the depressed type , just someone with problems and she doesnt know how to deal

with them .

We walked inside and she took me to the bathroom .

" you can clean up here and i will go get you a change of clothes " with that she left me there .

I took off my clothes and walked into the shower . The water ran over my body stinging at my cuts and wounds .

An hour later I stand out the shower and put on the clothes that she left out for me .

" atleast she has good style in clothes " I smirk and walk out of the bathroom to see the girl who had helped me lying against the wall.

Her knees were pulled up to the chest , her head was down low , her hair was covering her face but I could hear the sound of her crying.

Just as I was about to say something I heard a constant buzzing noise coming from behind me so I turned around and saw it was her phone . I picked it up and saw that

there were a lot of people texting her , calling her a freak and saying she should just go and kill herself . I sighed and turned the phone off .

I walked back over to the girl and I crouched down infront of her.

" don't listen to anything they have to say . They don't know you or your story so don't let them get to you okay . Now ...whats your name ?"

She sighed then wiped her tears looked up at me and answered .

" my name is sakura ... sakura haruno "

A small smile appeared on my face and I stood up with my hand held out to her .

" well sakura how about we go and sit down and you can talk to me about anything you want and don't be scared to ask me any questions okay ?"

She nodded , took my hand and we went to the living room where we sat on the couch .

" now what would you like to talk about first sakura ?"


End file.
